Sasuke's Chances
by PrincessAmara
Summary: A songfic about what happens when Sasuke decides what chances he wants to take and realises which ones he'll miss.


**Title (suggestions?)**

A/N: I do not own Naruto or the song Nobody Wins. The thoughts are in Italics as are the stressed words and the song is in blue. I also got the words from the subtitles of the Japanese version of the episode.

Sasuke slowly walked down the road. He knew why he chose this path and he also knew what he was leaving behind. A chance for a valuable friendship with Naruto. A chance to become a great ninja in Konoha. A chance to tell Sakura he loves her. A chance to marry Sakura and chance to be a father. _Did Itachi ever think about these things before he destroyed the clan? Did he wonder what he would be leaving behind? What chances he would miss if he had just continued life as normal? _Sasuke looked up as he sensed Sakura close by. Maybe there's beauty in goodbye

She stepped out from around the corner and his heart skipped a beat. His mind told him that he still had the chance to tell Sakura that he loved her and that he still could turn around and take those chances. He was so tempted that he held his breath as Sakura stopped a few feet away. Sasuke stopped too, because the sadness in her eyes was tearing at his heart. He kept his mask on and ignored the way her eyes drifted to his shoulder, were the curse mark burned in reminder. "What are you doing wandering around here at night?" He knew her answer already, but he still wanted the words to come from her lips. "Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." Sasuke began walking around her as he told her to go home and sleep. He didn't want to have her seeing him walk away like he had to watch his brother do. "Why won't you tell me anything?" _Because I'd only hurt you more. _Sasuke ignored her, knowing that if he turned around he'd never get the one chance at something that he wanted, the chance to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. "Why do you always stay silent?" _Because it's easier for both of us. _"Why won't you say anything to me?" _because, it hurts to lie to you. _He answered her questions, but she'd never hear them.

There's just no reason left to try  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry

So, he interrupted her last question with "Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do." He knew she was crying, but if he saw her tears he'd never be able to leave. "You've always hated me, huh?" _No, I've hated myself for loving you._ Another answer she'd never hear. "Do you remember the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, and you got mad at me, remember?" Sasuke thought back to that day and he knew that he was mad that she didn't understand him at all. _She still doesn't_. He thought before saying, "I don't remember." Her tears drops echoed. "Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day everything started. You and I…And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but ….Above all it was fun!" "I know about your clan, but revenge, that won't make anyone happy." "No one. Neither you nor I." Sasuke knew he wouldn't be happy, but the guilt would disappear with time. "Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." "Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day you taught me that solitude is painful." _I need the pain to make me stronger._ Sasuke thought as he listened to Sakura's heartfelt words. "I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone… to me….It'll be the same as being alone!" _She really does love me. _"From here on…a new path will open for all of us." _I only hope that my path lead back to you. _"I…I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here with me! If you can't stay, take me with you."

You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there

Sasuke immediately dismissed her request, he couldn't bear it if she got hurt and she'd only be a distraction. So he turned slightly and said, "You really _are_ annoying." _and because of that, I love you even more. _Sasuke began to walk away, not listening to her yells. "Don't leave!" "If you do, I'll scream!" When Sasuke heard her half hearted and childish threat, he appeared behind her.

_I'm protecting her, from me._ He thought as he stood a foot behind her and said, "Sakura…. Thank you."

What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this

He knocked her out and laid her softly on a stone bench on the side of the path.

The next time Sakura saw Sasuke, she barely recognized him. He had grown up, but he still had that same attitude.

Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize  
the person now that you, you claim to be  
He stilled called himself an avenger and only thought about killing Itachi.

Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
He left again, not bothering to speak to her or think about his lost chances.

I'd never thought that we'd come to this

So, when he had finally killed Itachi and came back to the village, it was Sakura who saved him from Tsunade's punishment for abandoning the village. He finally took up the chances he left behind and told Sakura that he loved her everyday.


End file.
